Tied Up
by Quillcox
Summary: Derek has to go to the store for a bit. What does he do with Stiles? And what does Isaac want to talk to Stiles about? Master/pet relationship, more or less. Primary Sterek, Scisaac hovering in the background. Birthday present for lilianarowena. Don't click if you don't feel like reading.


**My birthday present for lilianarowena. Sorry it's late…don't blame me. Betaed by PrimeLaughter.**

* * *

Derek hummed tunelessly to himself as he got out of his car, a large bag slung over his shoulder. He had been out for most of the day at the store, and he couldn't wait to get back home to end his day with some time with his boyfriend. He walked into the rebuilt Hale house rapidly, looking forward to what was coming. But before he could do anything else, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Derek."_ Isaac greeted. _"Do you know where Stiles is? I haven't heard from him all day."_

"He's been tied up in research regarding the symbol we found at the warehouse a couple days ago."

_"Oh. Well, that would explain it. Can you tell him I called and check if we're still on for tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing tomorrow?"

_"Just some stuff," _Isaac replied.

"I hate that response," Derek muttered.

_"I know,"_ the beta teased. _"Anyway, thanks, Derek. See you tomorrow."_

"Bye, Isaac." They hung up and Derek kicked his shoes off. He walked to the foot of the staircase and opened a small, barely noticeable door. He hit the light switch, illuminating the way down the stairs. He emerged into the basement several steps later, placed the bag onto the floor, and hit another light switch, smiling at the sight that greeted him. There was Stiles, completely naked and very sweaty. He was 'sitting' on a large machine with an enormous dildo continuously slamming into his ass. To complete his look, he had a cock ring on. Derek didn't want to be (too) cruel, so the ring was mechanically lifted up and Stiles could then come once an hour. His wrists were tied behind him, and his ankles were tied together in front. Stiles, being Stiles, was leaning into it as much as he could.

"Having fun?" Derek asked, leaning causally against the doorframe. Stiles whipped his head around, both pleasure and annoyance written all over his face.

"I've been on this thing for six hours, and my prostate has been hit way too many fucking times for it to be good! I hate this plastic thing! I want your cock to fuck me _and I want to come!"_ Derek frowned, nodding his head in understanding.

"What if I gave you a little change of toys and then fuck you?" Stiles growled.

"I don't care what you do as long as it gets me off of this thing!" Derek chuckled and walked forwards. He quickly undid the straps holding his boyfriend's wrists and ankles loosely in place, and then pushed a button on the bottom of the machine. The dildo stopped mid-thrust, and Stiles sighed in relief. "Thank you," he replied. "_Now move your ass and fuck me!"_ Derek froze.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Move your ass and fuck me please," Stiles quickly amended, twitching in anticipation.

"Not with an attitude like that."

"Please, please fuck me," Stiles pleaded. "I'll do anything. Just fuck me. I want to feel your cock in me, pounding away, and then I can come, screaming your name and clenching hard around you." Derek smiled.

"Well, when you put it like that…" He picked his boyfriend up off the machine and carried him over to the bed placed there just for instances like this. "Do you want any preparation?" Stiles turned to look at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"I was just fucked by a remarkably large dildo for hours. FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, emphasizing each word with a punch to Derek's arm. Derek chuckled and quickly aligned their bodies.

"Ready?" he teased.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Derek cautioned. "I give the orders, not you." Stiles sighed.

"Sorry, Oh Great and Wonderful Master. Please excuse my disobedience and punish me with your cock. It is such a lovely body part, so, so very thick. Please fuck me…" Derek chuckled again.

"Since you begged so nicely, all right." He reached down and put a finger into Stiles, who gasped.

"Warning?" he asked in an annoyed voice, panting hard.

"No," Derek answered, sticking two more fingers in. Stiles immediately bucked backwards, trying to get as much as possible.

"Please fuck me!" he whined, planting his face on the mattress. Derek removed his fingers.

"All right," he conceded. He rapidly stripped himself, freeing his throbbing erection from its constraints. He grabbed Stiles' ass and raised it up, ignoring the younger's sharp gasp of pain. Derek realigned himself with Stiles' entrance.

"Please," Stiles whimpered. "Do it." Derek grinned and slid as slowly as he could manage into him. "Der-ek," he whined. "Please!" Derek gritted his teeth. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, but it didn't look like he'd be able to do that. He immediately slammed in the rest of the way, hitting Stiles' already red ass with enough force to make him cry out a little. The werewolf grinned and continued in that same manner for a few minutes, Stiles crying out in pain and pleasure every few thrusts. Unfortunately, due to all of the teasing the teen had endured earlier, he didn't last very long. He practically lifted himself off Derek as he came, screaming as loud as he could as his cum shot down onto the sheets. Derek grunted and released into Stiles, the clenching of muscles when Stiles had came helping immensely. They collapsed onto the bed, rolling so that Derek wasn't crushing Stiles. "Thank you, Derek," Stiles whispered, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"Of course, Stiles. I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, Isaac!" Stiles waved as he entered the coffee shop. Isaac turned, smiling when he saw his Pack Mom. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Mom," Isaac replied. "You?" Stiles grimaced as he sat on the barely cushioned bench across from Isaac, still hurting from last night.

"Sore. I've been better. I'll probably be worse." Isaac nodded, knowing the feeling. There were times when Scott got a little too rough and he was sore for _days_.

"That's your coffee," Isaac said, pointing at the cup in front of Stiles. The elder nodded gratefully and picked it up.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Stiles asked, sipping the coffee in front of him. Isaac bit his lip, clearly trying to formulate his sentence correctly. Stiles waited patiently while his pup thought.

"There's something I'd really like Scott to do to me," he said. Stiles hid back a smile, having a feeling he knew what was coming. "But it's really strange and I don't know how he'd respond." Stiles nodded, thinking his answer over.

"You have been dating for a little over three years. You're having sex. I've seen the way Scott looks at you when you're not paying attention, Isaac. I think all you have to do is ask."

"I want him to spank me," Isaac blurted. Stiles blinked, not really surprised.

"Don't tell Scott I told you this," he whispered, leaning across the table. Isaac followed his lead, putting his ear next to Stiles' mouth. "He came to me last week asking how he should go about asking you if you wanted something like that." Isaac leaned back with a look of astonishment.

"Really?" Stiles nodded. Isaac smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Anytime, Isaac. Go have fun." Isaac leapt up from the table and walked out of the coffee shop as fast as he could. Stiles laughed to himself as he finished his coffee. He put the cup down and a couple bills under it, already preparing the reason for why Derek couldn't destroy Scott for spanking Isaac. Derek thought of Isaac as his pup too, after all. Then the perfect idea struck Stiles when he was about halfway home.

He'd tell Derek naked.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, my friend.**


End file.
